Challenging Blue Eyes
by Misune
Summary: Seto Kaiba; the most coldest teen in Domino Japan. This is himself challenging himself, to keep his dreams real, and his hands off of Katsuya Jounouchi! Yaoi- FluffSlash. JK.
1. This Challenge

Hello!  
  
Well I know that it has been a while and I hope that all my "Fans" are not mad with me!  
  
As you can tell by my nickname, we have a new member to our group! Yuki! Or Yukito!  
  
Yuki- HI! ^ ^~ Iron- Now that we got that done with, its FIRST CHAPPY TIME! I have decided that Jou/Kaiba are my BEST fanfics! So please sit back, relax ((if you can)) and read a way!  
  
Yuki- We are sorry if it is short.  
  
Iron- And we dun own ANYTHING Yuki- That's right!  
  
Iron- ONWORD HO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat there, his hands behind his head, clamped together, while his eyes slowly closed in to the wonderful land of dreams. He knew that it was a bad idea, sleeping in class was not good and he knew that if he got caught, it would be the end of him. Well, his marks that it. You see, he was never good at completing work, and even if he did it, he would always do it half-assed and or he would not hand it in at all. He sighed as he shifted in his seat. He crept one eye open to look around the class room, might as well be safe.  
  
But, the one thing that his eye caught was, someone looking at him, like those eyes where bearing in to his soul. He removed his hands from the back of his head, and placed them on to the hard surface of the cold desk. He gulped and raised a eye brow at the person. The person shook their head and smirked, pointing towards the teachers desk. He followed the direction of the finger, and found that the icy glare of the teacher was seeping in to his skin. He gulped a gain and gave a small "Eh heh" and went back to his work.  
  
Like God was on his side, the bell rang and he quickly gathered up his books and shot out of the class room, only to be stopped by a ice cold hand. "Where do you think your going Puppy?" "N-No where" Katsuya Jonouchi stammered. "Well then, I guess you would not mind coming with me then." "Uh, how about no?" "I'd reconsider that Mutt" Katsuya gulped and followed the man to his car. ((Authoress- Like we all dun know who it is. - -;;)) "Get in." "Why?" "Because I told you to." "I don't want to go MoneyBags." Katsuya wished he did not say that, for now he was a inch off the ground, the collar of his shirt bunched in the fist of the man before him. "You, car, now." He hissed. Katsuya nodded rapidly and scrambled in to the car.  
  
"Soooo, where are you taking me? And why?" "One: None of your business. Two- it's a little lesson." "I don't like the sounds of that." "Oh, but my little puppy, it's music to my ears." "And a nightmare to my mine" Katsuya thought. Not soon later, the Limo was filled with a odd silence. Katsuya shivered as the man sent him glares.  
  
And once a gain the Lord was on his side, the limo had stopped to his destination.  
  
He got out and opened the door for the puppy. "Out" Acting like the dog, h got out on command.  
  
Katusya gawked at the house before him. Huge, nice wonderful. All the things that he did not have. "Welcome home Mr. Kaiba." A maid said as she took his coat. "Hello Big Brother" Mokuba called from the living room, his face buried in side a book. Studding?" Seto smiled. "Yep, test coming up soon. Oh, hey Jonouchi-san." "Uhh.Hi." Katsuya waved slightly, but was pulled by the collar a way from the studding Kaiba.  
  
"Now, I saw your little nap in class and I thought that I would teach you some manners." "I already have them Kaiba." "Oh, just the "Please" and "Thank Yous" down, but.I brought you here for something more fun." Kaiba said as a cold, lustful sneer folded on his lips. "W-what?" Kaiba leaded Katsuya to his room and threw him on to the bed.  
  
He walked to the dresser and took out a case. He then showed him something that almost made Katsuya die. "This.as you can see is."  
  
"A.  
  
Blue  
  
Eyes."  
  
Katsuya breathed. "Right my little puppy. And this will be yours, if you do something for me." "W-what is that Kaiba?" "Be my 'puppy' for a month. What I say you do, no ifs, ands or buts. You do not say 'no' when I tell you to do something, growl at me and you will be shocked." Kaiba smirked as Katsuya looked at him oddly.  
  
"ARE YOU FUCKEN CRAZY!?" "Maybe.yes or no Dog." Katsuya looked at his feet, his hands shifting, his mind racing.  
  
"Seto Kaiba I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAMN! THAT SUCKS! XD Sorry people, but YOU MUST WAIT NOW! Please dub flame me. Lol Bye for now!  
  
*IM*  
  
~Y-C~ 


	2. That makes you do things

Well, Here we are with a new chappy! I hope that you like this one, and that you dun flame me! ^ ^ Like you ever would XD So ON WORD with the new chappy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What has happened so far-  
  
Katsuya was taken to Seto's house, and was made an offer.  
  
For the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CARD!!  
  
#######################  
  
WARNING- THIS IS A YAOI! WICH MEANS BOY/BOY LOVE. SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Seto Kaiba I." He lowered his head, and looked at the ground. Seto looked at him in wonder and sighed. "I." What was he thinking, he could have one of the best cards in the world, to take it or not to take it??  
  
"Well Puppy?  
  
"I accept your offer." Seto smirked and looked at him with a glint in  
his eyes.  
  
"Very well pup. You may go home and get something's." "Actually, I  
don't wan't anything from my house, I want to stay here, and get this  
over with, if I may," Seto smiled ever more. "Now, that you have come  
to me now. We must start now." Katusya looked at him, waiting for his  
command. "Take the shirt off." Katusya blinked. "What?!" "No if's  
and's or but's puppy, take it off." He blinked and started to un-  
button his shirt. Seto smirked and went to his dresser. He pulled out  
a collar which was red and had little silver spikes , and a little tag  
on it that said "Property Of Seto Kaiba"  
  
Seto turned around to see Katusya shirtless and blushing madly.  
  
"Now my little puppy, this will be a little un-comfy to start  
with, but I think you will get used to it." Kaiba put his arms around  
Katusya's neck and placed the collar on him, their noses touching,  
Katusya's chest moving up and down, his breath going rapidly.  
  
Seto stood back, fingers wrapped around his chin, he seemed to be  
examining his prize.  
  
"Mmmmmmm.maybe the pants and boxers off as well." Katusya shook his  
head. "NO WAY-.."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kaiba growled and snapped at the door. "What?!" "Mr. Kaiba the meeting  
people are here to see you." "Damn it." Katsuya sighed. "Stay here  
pup, and don't move. I shall be back in about an hour." Seto left the  
room, and locked the door, leaving Jonouchi there, looking at the  
door.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SHORT I KNOW! But I'm to lazy right now. Lol  
  
THANK YOU LIST!~  
  
KittyPersona- I know it's short, lol.but I hope that you likes it! ^ ^  
Thanks for the review!  
  
alostblackcat-WOW! YOU ACTUALLY REVIEWD FOR MY FIC ^^ I hope that you  
will; still be with me! ^ ^  
  
Hikari-Chang-Hope you liked what he chose! ^ ^,,I thinks that's what  
you wanted.XD  
  
Princesspearliest- Well here it is! XD Hope you LOVED it  
Spinoff- I hope you like yaoi..XD if you dun, then I  
guess.well..uhhhhh.yeahhXDlol  
  
___________  
  
TILL NEXT TIME! 


	3. Like sayI love you

HI!!! Welll.this is going to be a LONG on!! Lol  
  
So I hope that ya;ll like it..and ENJOY!!  
  
~  
  
Well.long to me alt least.XD  
  
*IM*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Katsuya's POV~  
  
Great! I'm stuck in this guys room, with-  
No shirt  
Shit all to do  
. Oh! A closet!  
I run over to it and open it. What interesting things will I find in  
here? Maybe some good ol fashon black mail!! ^^~  
  
I look threw it, and find shirts, pants some books.Hmmm Home and  
Garden.from.WHAT!?  
  
I look threw it more.and then I find a box. I really old dusty one, I  
look and find some old pictures.  
((Authoress-Ok, try and go to  
...  
  
So listen to that song and read this.it goes with the mood. T.T))  
I looked more closely at them. There was a women, her hair long and  
wavy, and nice brown with wonderous blue eyes. Her smile was sweet, I  
felt warm. There was something about her, I looked threw more, there  
she was with a small child with black hair and blue eyes, and beside  
her was, what looked like a 5 year old Kaiba. I gasped and noted that,  
this was kaiba's mother! She was really pretty, and she seemed to be  
so gentle. I looked out the window, and soghed. I should not be  
looking at this, this is one of Seot's more prized things. I had no  
right to be looking threw it. Im put it all back the way it was, and I  
sat on the bed.  
  
I went to the bed and raised my knees to ym chest and for the  
first time in a while, I actually cried. I felt something really bad.  
My heart ached. And I felt Kaiba's pain, of the fact of loosing his  
only family. I cryed my whole soul out, all for the man who loathed  
me, the man who insults me, the man who looks at me evry day with a  
glint in his eye, the man who brought me here, he man who want's me to  
be his pet. That's all that I will ever be, a pet.  
  
I gues that it would be fair to say.  
  
I am the Property Of Seto Kaiba..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
It seemed to be hours ence kaiba came back, he found Jou sleeping on  
his bed. He smiled for the first time in years. What the hell was  
this? He saw that his closet door was open, and the fact that his box  
was not in it's right place, or the way that he had left it. He looked  
a Jou, and noted that his pillow was soaked. He blinked and put his  
finger to it, he put his finger to his lips and licked it. "Tears." He  
whispered. He soon the felt gilt. He left him here, to greave over  
him? He sat down and ran his hand threw his puppies hair. "I'm so  
sorry Jou.my puppy." He nelt down and kissed him on the forehead. He  
got up, but then soon felt a hand clasp on to his arm. "Seto." He  
heard someone whisper.  
  
He looked and saw Jou, holding his arm. "Jou?" He looked at him, and  
noted that Jou was sleeping. "N'No.Seto don't leave me." Seto was in a  
daze, the pup wanted him to stay? "Seot.please no.I wanna be with  
you."  
  
His eyes went wide now, a faint blush reaching to his face.  
"Seto.Please.no..seto.Seot.please.SETO I- SETO I-." Jou was now  
yelling. Seto gasped.  
  
"SETO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE  
YOU!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Gasp* Opps.I'm SORRY!I have to end it here. My friend Neko want's on  
her com now!  
  
Neko- YEAH!  
  
Yuki- I miss you Neko.  
Neko- ME TOO! T,T  
Iron- The story- Nekop went to our school.we where BF"s then..she went  
to a ALL CHICKS SCHOOL!  
  
All- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Neko-= Damn step father making me go! I HATE HIM!  
  
Yuki- ME TO!  
Iron- ME 3!  
Iron- so I hope that you all liked this.an sorry fro the cliffies.  
THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIWES!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*IM*  
  
~Y-C~  
  
*N* 


	4. With Nightmare's And Blue Eyed Angels

Chapter 4  
  
By- Iron  
  
Oh my! I'm so sorry for the lack of up-dates! My computer finally got Microsoft Word, so I will up updating the chapters more often. But please do keep in mind that I do have school and homework! Lol. And yes, this chapter will be way longer then the rest were! So, sit back, relax and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YGO, as much as I wish I did, I never will! ::tear- tear::  
  
"S-Seto, please, no-n-no, S-Seto. Please, please don't leave me! Seto no! S-s-Seto! NO! SETO, I LOVE YOU!" Katsuya yelled out loud in his sleep. Seto stood there, eyes wide, heart racing, and yes, face a little flushed. Seto looked down at Katsuya, tears started to flow down his face. 'How? How could he love me?' Seto asked himself.  
  
Katsuya shot up from his slumber, and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "Please Seto, don't leave me...ever..." Katsuya whispered as he pushed his head on to Seto's chest. "Katsuya..." Seto whispered. Katsuya looked up, and looked into Seto's eyes. "Seto, I love you, no matter how much you hate me...Seto, I really, truly lo-..."  
  
Katsuya was cut off. His eyes went blank, pure honey colored. Seto blinked. "Katsuya?" He asked. His heart started to race once again. Soon, a evil, annoying laughter filled the room. Katsuya started to fade a way. And soon, his room was gone as well, and Seto was filled in darkness. Seto looked around as the laughing grew louder. When he got up and turned around, looking, searching to whom ever was laughing.  
  
When he turned around fully, his pupils went small, and he found himself breathing heavily. "G-Gobozuro." He gasped. Gobozuro stood there laughing. "Look at you Seto! Look at yourself!" Seto looked at his hands, then back up to his stepfather. "Y-your dead!" Seto yelled. "Am I? Am I really dead Seto?" He said, chuckling. "I-I killed you, you filthy bastard!" Seto yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm filthy!" Gobozuro said with an evil smirk. "Look at yourself Seto, look at what you've become! Falling in love with a stupid kid that that!" Seto gasped at what he saw next. Katsuya was layed on a cross, his head bleeding, blood covered his naked body.  
  
"What is this!? This is a dream! A bad nightmare!" Seto yelled as he fell to his knees holding his head. "Look at him Seto, look at him! He's just like you inside! Dead!" Gobozuro started to laugh. "NO! I WONT HEAR OF IT! I KILLED YOU! YOUR DEAD! I KNOW THAT THIS IS ALL A DREAM! KATSUYA IS ALIVE! YOUR DEAD! GET THE FUCK A WAY FROM ME, AND MY BROTHER, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, MY PUPPY!!!!" Seto yelled as he lunged himself at his stepfather.  
  
As soon as he collided with Gobozuro, he turned to ashes. Seto held the gray dust in his hands and looked around. He knelt there, ashes in his hands, his eyes closed tightly. "That's right Seto, look at yourself. Just look at you. You lost, you lost to your stepfather." He said to himself.  
  
Soon the laugher came back, and then his heart started to race. He looked up at Katsuya's limp body on the cross. "Seto..." He whispered. "H- help me...please." Seto tried to run towards him, but when he tried, it seemed as though he was running in the same spot. "Katsuya!" He yelled. Then, out of no were, a man stood on top of the cross, a sword in his hand. He was a thin man, his eyes a light honey color. His hair blonde like Katsuya's. He looked older then Katsuya though.  
  
"I should of left you back at the old place, to let you die." He lifted the sword up. "My son!" The man yelled as he slid the sword through Katsuya's bare chest. Katsuya screamed as the blood poured out like a fountain. "NO! KATSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto yelled, as he did something he had not done in man, many years. He fell to the black floor, put his hands over his face, and cried. He cried his cold, cold heart out.  
  
The class was silent, the teacher looked at the back of the class, a stunned look on her face. "Uh, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked as she walked towards his sleeping figure. He had been moaning and shifting in his desk for the past hour! The teacher pokes Kaiba with her ruler. Seto shot up, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh my lord! Mr. Kaiba are you alright?" The teacher asked with panic in her voice. Seto acted quickly as she wiped the tears off of his face before anyone but her could see. "I'm fine." He said in his cold voice. 'So, all of it was a dream. Me asking Katsuya to be my slave, him saying that he loved me. It wasn't real, It was all a dream!' He said, a wave of relief running through him.  
  
"Um, Mr. Kaiba, would you like to go see a nurse?" She asked politely. "No, I'm fine. But, I'm leaving. Good day." He said as he got his briefcase and walked out, the students and the teacher looking at him with great confusion. "Ok then, well; now back to our lesson. Now, the Japanese were well known for there great skill in fighting..."  
  
Seto closed the door behind him and rested on it. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "What the fuck was all that about?" He asked. "Why the hell did I dream about him coming back, and why the hell did I see Jounouchi's father kill him?" He asked himself out loud.  
  
"You saw my father do what?" Seto froze; he turned his head around and looked at Katsuya, who was holding a bundle of papers. "I said nothing of the sort mutt." Seto said coolly. "Now, get the hell out of my face! I got a company to run." Kaiba then pushed his way through Katsuya, who turned around and watched Seto walk down the hall and around the corner. Katsuya stood there, shaking his head. _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kaiba slammed the door to his house shut, and walked up the stairs to his room. He slammed that as well, and then fell on his back, on his puffy blue bed. He looked at the white ceiling in wonder. "What was that dream about?" He asked him self. He turned over and curled up in to a ball and closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep. His breathing soft, his hair a little messy. A soft pale hand moved some hair out of his closed eyes. "Sweet dreams, my little Seto."  
  
Seto slowly opened his eyes, still in half a daze. He saw the blurry figure of a women standing over him, smiling. The one thing that stuck out the most was her blue eyes. The blue eyes like Seto's. For the first time in a while, Seto felt safe. He smiled and closed his eyes, whispering softy- "Goodnight...mother."  
  
TBC _-_-_-_-  
  
Now, now! I know what you are thinking: What happened to Katsuya being Seto's slave?  
  
Well, the reason for that is: It's Called: Challenge Of The Blue Eyes. As in Seto challenging himself. You will know that in the next chapter...I think. Lol And, I do hope that this was long enough for you all! Lol. 3 pages! O.o;; I'm SO happy for my self! And no ladies and...umm...well no guys would be reading this...unless they were gay. BUT THAT'S SO COOL! XD Well, believe me, the next chapter will be up-loaded in about a week or two, NOT 4 months! XD Well...right now I'm grounded for a week. How am I writing this you wonder? My friend let me borrow her lap top. ((I swear this thing is about 20 years old! It's SO heavy!)) Any who, so I snuck this. It doesn't have internet...but it does have MICROSOFT WORD!!!!!! Wow...I'm just going on and on!  
  
I WANNA THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS FOR..WELL...UMA...REVIEWING! AND I PROMISE YOU THAT IT WONT TAKE ME TO LONG TO UP-DATE! Love you all. I really do. *Iron* 


End file.
